Unromantic, Not
by XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX
Summary: She is in a relationship with one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world. Amazing isn't it? Well, I guess not. Not when he forgets their 1st year anniversary. Or did he now? EXT


**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or any of its characters

**Summary:** She is in a relationship with one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world. Amazing isn't it? Well, I guess not. Not when he forgets their 1st year anniversary. Or did he now? EXT

**A/N:** I chose April 4 because of the Hanami season. April 4 because it was a Friday ^_^ Created this story while having idle time at work at around 2:05am in the morning. The effects of working on a graveyard shift. 3

Dear moon and cherry blossoms, what have you done to me?! Haha

Story dedicated to all readers. SPecial mention to **James Birdsong,** **hiiragizawa29li21** and **tkim619. **Thanks for reviewing my previous oneshots

_Italic._ Thoughts

* * *

.

.

**Unromantic, Not**

.

.

* * *

April 4.

This marked Eriol and Tomoyo's 1st year anniversary. It took countless manipulative courting efforts before the young mage managed to capture the Daidouji-heiress' heart. Yet today, a certain Tomoyo Daidouji was deliberating that those sweet nothings were just for show.

One might wonder why. Well, it seemed that for some unknown reason, Eriol Hiiragizawa might have actually forgotten about this eventful day.

To be honest, she's not one to complain. She wasn't really used to being a nagger and all. For the record, they never celebrated those so-called monthsaries. Not the first one or the next ones after that. But really, was that enough reason for him to totally forget about it.

For the entire week, Eriol did not even mention anything about it.

"Urgh. I'm being over dramatic." Tomoyo muttered to herself.

It seldom happens that she's not her logical self. She really hates it when such instances happen. She may have a reason to be in such mood. But still, a Daidouji never lets her emotion put her on a foul mood. Heck, even the usually oblivious Sakura-chan noticed.

"Daijoubi Tomoyo-chan?" the devil himself interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" Tomoyo feigned not to be fazed about anything. "I'm alright. Why did you ask?" she lied.

Eriol's worried eyes looked at her intently . He knew she was lying but did not press any further . Knowing her, if she decides not to talk, she really won't talk.

"You appear less cheerful than usual." He honestly noted. "You're making your beloved Sakura-chan worried you know." He smiled and then conjured a small flower out of thin air.

Tomoyo couldn't help but smile when he handed it out to her.

"That's much better." The Clow Reed incarnate seemed pleased seeing her brightened mood.

Indeed, she felt better. He's the same romantic, gentlemanly bloke she said yes to. Stil,

.

_You effin forgot our anniversary._

_._

_._

Their class went on as usual.

Time flew so fast. Before Tomoyo realized it, it was already dismissal time. She began packing her things when Sakura approached her. Her cherry blossom friend reminded her about the Hanami festival event in Tsukimine shrine.

Yeah, she almost forgot. Too much for being melodramatic.

She was about to exit the room when a thought occurred to her. Her genki friend and even the lone wolf never mentioned about her anniversary. She remembered sharing that little info with them. Perhaps, they also forgot about it. Or maybe the did remember and realized that Eriol didn't. But out of politeness, they decided not to further rub it in to her face.

"Hayaku! Hayaku!" Sakura cheerily called.

Tomoyo can't help but smile. Her best friend/ cousin sure is a darling. She realized that there more important things in the world than her neglected anniversary celebration. Right now, making sure that Sakura enjoys the Hanami festivities is of outmost importance.

With her previous moping thoughts aside, Tomoyo decided that making someone else happy would be enough to dispel her disappointment.

This is definitely going to be a lovely Friday evening.

She turned her head to her right. It was only then did she realized that Eriol was trailing closely behind her. Him giving her enough space to dwell with her thoughts was really a thoughtful gesture. This is one of his many qualities she loved about him.

Excluding his short term memory, he could be an epitome example of a perfect boyfriend.

Oh well.

The night has just begun.

.

.

.

At exactly 7pm, their group reassembled at the Tsukimine shrine. The four of them decided to wear casual clothes instead of Yukatas.

Tomoyo wore a lilac, spaghetti strapped dress that reached just above her knees. She had a white cardigan on top of it. Her hair was let down. She just had small hair clips fastened on her ebony locks. A simple yet elegant get up. She looked at Sakura. That young lady was not so bad herself.

She glanced at their respective boyfriends. They just wore their usual long-sleeved shirts and pants.

Their group started to walk around the festival. The place was filled with people giddily walking from one booth to another. Most likely, that's the same course that they are about to take. Tomoyo didn't mind. It's definitely going to be fun. Too bad she didn't have her camcorder handy. Her friends insisted that that 'evil' object be left at home. They painstakingly told her that she should enjoy their double date and forget her 'camera totting girl' self for once. Of course, all she can do was succumb to their request. A 3 versus 1 argument sure does not bode favourable results on her end.

In a matter of minutes, she found herself being dragged from booth to booth. Syaoran and Eriol followed closely from behind. Sakura sure is hyper this evening.

_What a lovely night._

After 2 hours, the group took a break and grab some refreshments. Tomoyo was contently drinking her orange juice. She kept glancing at her companions. They were supposed to go to another booth after their quick break. After finishing her drink, Tomoyo stood up and encouraged her friends to resume with their walk. In an unexpected turned of events, the energetic Sakura Kinomoto requested for more time to rest.

"That's a first." The raven haired beauty commented.

Sakura just gave her a sheepish grin.

"Well," it was Eriol's turn to speak. "if my fair lady wishes to resume going around, I know a great place where we can go to. Let's just let Sakura and Syaoran rest for a bit. We'll return to them shortly."

Tomoyo was about to protest but to no avail. Eriol was already dragging her away from the couple. In the end, she decided to just keep mum about it and go with the flow.

"Where are we going?" she asked when she noticed that the path they're going to is getting less and less crowded.

"You'll see." Eriol just gave her his signature enigmatic smile. It was more than enough to keep her from asking anything.

In a few minutes, Tomoyo realized where they were heading. Her eyes lit up when she saw a pavilion a few yards away. She gave her boyfriend one quick look as if asking for permission. When Eriol nodded his head, she took it as a cue to run towards the pavilion.

As she reached her destination, she became more ecstatic when saw a great view of the moon. She also peered through the pond. The moon's reflection was so clear on the water. And when she looked up, she became more amazed when fireflies started showing up. Scratch that. Upon closer inspection, she realized that those are not fireflies but specks of soft glowing light. She turned around and looked at the young mage.

"Did you do this?" she asked.

Eriol smiled at her and shook his head to indicate no.

She was a bit surprised when he took a bold step forward, leant forward and whispered.

"Please turn around my princess, I have something to give you."

Tomoyo turned and looked at the pond again. She tilted her head sideways to have a glimpse of Eriol. She blushed mildly when he moved his arms in front of her. In a quick motion, he was able to fasten a necklace to her neck. It has a moon pendant in it.

"Happy Anniversary." He finally said

Tomoyo stared at him in disbelief.

"I- I-," she was momentarily at loss for words. "I thought you forgot." She honestly told him

Eriol's expression was unfazed but he was able to coolly remark,

"Are you kidding me?! That my love is unforgivable. You don't deserve that kind of fate." He finished and chuckled.

That moment, Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh at her own silliness. Why did she even doubt him?

"Hey beautiful, would you like to dance?" he said.

Tomoyo was about to point out that there's no music when all of a sudden, a singing voice was heard out of nowhere. Oddly enough, she recognized it was her own voice she's hearing.

"I hope you don't mind hearing your own singing. No melody suits more for this occasion."

Realization hit her. She finally figured out that the glowing light and the song might be caused by the Sakura cards. As if her friend heard her thoughts, Sakura and Syaoran stepped out of the bushes and waved at the couple. Tomoyo gave the brightest smile that she could muster. She then turned to the man of her affection and did the same. She mouthed a 'thank you' to her friends before they turned to their heel and leave. It was so gracious of them to give them some quiet time alone. What's more charming was that Sakura activated the illusion and maze card so that no unwanted entity will bother them.

Back to her current situation, Eriol was still awaiting for her answer.

"May I have this dance milady?" he repeated

Tomoyo chuckled and replied. "Yes you, milord." She allowed him to lead the way.

At first, she thought that they were to dance at the pavilion there and then. Oh, how wrong she was again. The young debonair had another last minute idea in mind. With a little bit of magic, he managed to bring their selves to walk on water as if it was any ordinary ground. He led her to the center of the pond and began dancing.

"Dance we shall." She heard him say before they started swaying along with the oh-so familiar music.

The Daidouji Heiress was so happy with tonight's turn out of event.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"You're welcome."

.

Silence

.

"Uhm, Tomoyo…"

.

"Yes?"

.

"I forgot to say something."

.

"What is it?"

.

.

"I love you."

.

.

"Oh, would you look at that. I love you too."

.

.

And they both laughed and danced the night away.

**Owari**


End file.
